


Come Home

by AwkwardSquiid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Season 6 Spoilers, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers, i have used that tag before haven't i, not exactly shippy, yeah after like a million years in the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSquiid/pseuds/AwkwardSquiid
Summary: Allura calls Shiro from the Black Lion, bringing him home.The Black Paladin's hope is restored.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> First off: there are SPOILERS AHEAD for Voltron: Legendary Defender Season 6. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know, I know, only came out yesterday. But this is to all the Shallura believers who live on with me: NEVER GIVE UP. NEVER LOSE HOPE. It's a great ship and I'm trash for it, so enjoy this tiny, useless short.

Allura knew what she had to do.

Somehow, deep in her heart, she knew exactly how to bring the Black Paladin home. She turned from the Paladins, clustered around the clone’s quickly dying body, looking over at the Black Lion. It was lying down, chin on the rocky ground, as if watching them in solemn silence.

Allura took a breath, trying to steady her pounding heart. Stepping forward, she extended her hands toward the Lion’s lower jaw, pressing her palms against it and closing her eyes. Shiro was in there somewhere, his body gone but consciousness protected and held by the Black Lion, residing inside Voltron itself, where he’d been since dying in the fight against Zarkon.

He was in there, waiting to come home.

Energy began to flow through her body, sending tingles of electricity running up and down her spine. She took a sharp breath as pools of purple energy erupted at her hands, sending her energy throbbing into the Lion. She felt the familiar presence of Shiro pulse and throb throughout the Lion as she called for him.

_ Shiro, do you hear me? _

A heartbeat passed. The Black Lion was rumbling now, warm under her palms.

_ Hello, Princess. _

The voice was calm and gentle, and very clearly Shiro’s. Allura’s energy flowed twice as fast into the robot, sped up by the sound of his voice in her mind, soft and weary. Though her eyes were closed, it was if she could see something in her mind; the form of Shiro, old Shiro,  _ her _ Shiro, standing tall and clad in his Paladin armor. Galaxies swirled around him, and his face broke into a smile, as if he could see her.

Allura felt a jolt from the Lion. His essence had finally reached her, flowing into her fingertips and electrifying her body with his soul, now mingling together. Suddenly he was there, in her mind’s eye, her entire body rippling with Shiro’s energy. Then, she turned to face the Paladins, and opened her eyes.

They all wore mirroring expressions of shock, and a voice spoke in her mind- Shiro’s again, sounding overjoyed.

_ The Paladins are safe. _

_ Yes,  _ Allura told him. She walked over to the clone’s body, Shiro still watching through her eyes and his energy still swirling around her essence like a large, tearful, incorporeal hug. She knelt by the clone’s head, his life force faint and nearly gone.

Reaching out, she pressed her fingers to his temples, closing her eyes again and breathing deeply, as Shiro stirred again. She channeled his energy, directing him through her and into her hands, flooding from the tips of her fingers and vanishing into the cloned Shiro’s mind. Allura opened her eyes, just in time to watch Shiro’s body glow with purple light, radiating with new energy, as his hair faded from black to white.

Shiro’s essence returned to physical form, and he took a great gasp of breath, his eyes opening. Allura’s heart leapt as the energy coursing through her body faded, Shiro’s temporary presence within her gone. She found she missed his energy for a brief moment; but it was nothing compared to the life now in his once fading form, as Keith held him close and she cradled his head in her hands.

“You found me,” Shiro murmured.

And, for a moment, Allura heard his voice in her head again, one last time.

_ I knew you would. _


End file.
